


A Glimpse of the Future

by wendymr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose just wants another five minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> For Firefly124, as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2011

**  
**

Rose rolls over in bed, wondering if she can fit in another five minutes’ sleep before the Doctor comes and bangs on her door, demanding to know why she’s sleeping the day away.

And then her foot collides with something. No, some _one_. Definitely another person’s leg. What-?

As she’s still trying to recall whether she’d got drunk last night and somehow crawled into the Doctor’s bed by mistake – and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? – lips graze the back of her neck.

The back of her neck on the other side of her body. Behind her, but the leg’s in front.

She’s in bed with _two_ people?  

 _Okay_. She tries to take a deep breath, to calm down. But that’s easier said than done.  

“Rose.” The voice from behind her is seductive – and very familiar. “You turned away from me.”

 _Jack?_ Jack’s in bed with her?  

Though, instead of the alarm she should be feeling, heat starts to build inside her. Jack. In her bed. Jack, who’s not only gorgeous but also sexy as hell, and who she only has to look at to want.

“Not complaining, me,” the Doctor says, his voice coming from inches away. God – _he’s_ on the other side of her? It’s his leg she practically kicked? _He’s_ in bed with her, too? “Got her to meself for a bit.”

The Doctor leans in, and her stomach does flip-flops as his lips slide over hers, and his tongue brushes the corner of her mouth. From behind her, Jack’s arm slides around her waist and down to her stomach, and it’s just shock that stops her from protesting, of course it is.

It’s not at all because she’s probably minutes away from climaxing, at best, and she’s dying to find out how far the two of them will go with her.

 _Rose_.

“Mmmm,” she mumbles. “Nice.” Oh, god, the Doctor’s voice is too bloody sexy.

 _Rose! Listen to me. In your head. Not... wherever you are._

 _What?_ He’s talking to her inside her head, as well as snogging her?

 _Something’s happened. Time’s gone a bit wonky inside the TARDIS. Only realised when Rose – Rose from wherever you are now – came an’ told me. Bear with me an’ I’ll get things back to normal, all right? Won’t be long before you’re where you should be._

Okay, that explains it. But – wait. Rose from where she is now... does that mean that this isn’t some kind of bizarre dream or alternative universe or anything like that? That in the future – however far into the future she’s been flipped – she, the Doctor and Jack do _this_? All three of them, in bed?

 _Oh, god, I hope so!_

Jack’s hand slides between her legs, and the Doctor’s kiss grows deeper, his tongue now tracing circles inside her mouth. Behind her, Jack grinds his hips into her bum, and she can’t help parting her thighs, sliding a leg forward. His fingers are working magic and she’s going to, any second now...

“There you are, Rose!”

She blinks, and almost cries out. Where’s Jack’s hand gone? And why’s the Doctor talking to her instead of kissing her?

Then the penny drops. He did it. He reversed the time-swap, whatever it was. She’s back where she should be – and as she becomes aware of her surroundings she recognises the console room, and the Doctor standing by the central control panel looking at her with concern.  

And the Rose from the future’s now obviously in bed with Jack and the Doctor, having a bloody fantastic time.

Damn.

Well, the one good thing about this is that she knows she’s got some brilliant times to look forward to.

But, god, couldn’t the Doctor have given her just _five more minutes_?

 

 **\- end**


End file.
